


A Night To Remember

by Harley_Quinntessential



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinntessential/pseuds/Harley_Quinntessential
Summary: You wrapped filming for a Marvel movie and now it's time for some fun with your castmates. Drinks flow, games are played and a candid conversation makes this a night to remember.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Night To Remember

‘Your destination is on the left.’ The voice command said as you pulled up to a cabin named Moss Creek. ‘That’s the name he gave me so this must be the place’. You thought to yourself as you got out of your car after parking it next to the others. Carrying a bottle of sangria, you walked up the gravel path towards a large mahogany door, the warm light spilling out of the windows flanking the door. It was dark out and if it weren’t for the well-lit porch, you’d be weirded out being all by yourself, in the cold woods about to go into a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. You ring the doorbell and you could see movement, but you couldn’t see inside, the glass warping your vision. Footsteps rang out as the door then swung open. Warm air came flooding out and standing in front of you was mister tall, dark, and handsome himself, Anthony.

“Y/N! You made it! Come in you must be freezing!” Anthony ushered you inside towards the entryway. You made your way inside and slipped off your snow boots, kicking them off to the side with the other shoes that had already found their home for the evening. Taking off your jacket and hanging it up on the hooks on the wall, you turned to give Anthony a quick hug after he closed the door.  
“Here, this is for you. It’s my way of saying thanks for hosting. I hope you like it. It’s one of my favorites because it’s sweet, just like me.” You held out the bottle of sangria for Anthony to take. Anthony laughed and retorted,  
“Yeah Y/N, you’re so sweet you make my teeth rot. Have a seat in the living room.”  
You look around the entryway. To your right was a half bathroom, with hideous red and green salmon wallpaper and even worse black bear and moose decor. Of course, a cabin wouldn’t be complete without the cheesy wildlife decor. Next to the bathroom was a staircase that went upstairs to two bedrooms plus a loft overlooking the living room.  
Across the hall on your right, you saw a door that was probably the first-floor bedroom, you saw the layout and pictures of when Anthony sent an Airbnb link to group chat.  
You walked down the short hallway and made your way into the very large living room. Your friends were all sitting on a gigantic beige u-shaped couch that took up most of the living room space. Elizabeth and Brie were deep in discussion, Chris who was by the massive brick fireplace warming his backside looking like he wanted to drop dead from talking with Tom who was sitting across from him. Anthony was in the kitchen fixing you a drink. You have been working on a Marvel film with everyone for a few months and were welcomed into the group with open arms. There was no hazing, no initiation, except Anthony, just kindness and mentoring. Filming finished two nights ago and Anthony wanted to have one last hurrah before everyone went on with their schedules.

“I thought you invited everyone?” you walked over to Anthony.  
“I did but they had other obligations so it’s just us. Sebs upstairs by the way.” Anthony handed you the drink, winking at you. You slapped him in the shoulder jokingly. Anthony knew you liked Sebastian and always teased you for it.  
“Sebs what?” a familiar voice sounded. You turned around and locked eyes with Sebastian. He gave you a shy smile while he wrapped his arms around you for a far too brief hug.  
“Y/N, always good to see ya.” He said as he pulled away. You felt your cheeks grow warm as a blush crept over your face. You returned his shy smile with one of your own and told him the same thing. The three of you made your way over to the couch and you plopped down next to Elizabeth.  
“Oh, Y/N. I didn’t even realize you were here.” You began talking to Elizabeth when Sebastian sat next to you on the couch, leaving his thigh six inches away from yours. Why was he so close when we had this massive couch? You weren’t complaining, that man-made your knees weak. You consider yourself the luckiest girl in the world to be able to kiss him, even if it was just for a scene. Sometimes you wanted to goof up the kiss mid-take, just to be able to feel those soft, velvety lips on yours again. But you didn't want to put Sebastian through the awkwardness.  
You still couldn’t help but wonder, did Sebastian like you? The two of you did share a lot of chemistry on set and even had fun hanging out together after work, cracking silly jokes, and talking about the funny stories of past filmings, but it was always in a group setting and everyone was sharing stories too. However, it felt like almost every time he spoke, it was like he spoke to you, not the group.  
You shared occasional glances towards each other when eating lunch on set, then looking away after being caught by the other. You wanted to walk up to Sebastian and confess your attraction to him, but you were never one to approach first, being too shy and fearful of rejection.

“Nah he doesn’t like me like that. He probably sees me as like a little sister or something. Also, Anthony is taking up the couch and Seb wants to get away from his stinky feet.” you thought to yourself, trying to justify Sebastian's proximity with logic, not daydreams.  
The doorbell rang and Anthony got up from his spot on the couch to answer it.  
“I’m getting up, you want more to drink?” Sebastian turned towards you and you grinned and held out your cup to him.  
“Ooh! I’ll take a refresher!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she held out her cup too. Sebastian went to the kitchen and Anthony walked back into the room and said,  
“Look who decided to show up fashionably late?” You turned around and saw Robert walking into the room. You got up from your place on the couch and ran over to Robert to give him a big hug.  
“I’m not late, look at my watch. The time says… fuck you I’m Robert Downer Jr. Don’t worry kiddies, the fun has arrived.”  
Oh, this night was about to get wild……...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i hope you enjoy and i look forward in hearing any feedback.


End file.
